There
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Heroes Cuties AU. Tamora has handled this for 2 months by herself, but now Felix knows.
1. Chapter 1

_Writer's note: This was supposed to be a part of another heroes cuties fic of mine, but I decide to end it at a good stopping point. I didn't want this little ficlet to go to waste and may elaborate on it._

* * *

His first night at her place is interrupted by a horrible heaving sound coming from the bathroom. Felix groans out of a sleep haze, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. The curtains are framed by dim light indicating the early morning sun is starting to rise.

It takes a few disoriented seconds to figure out he's in his girlfriend's bed and the awful sound is her tossing last night's chow mein noodles. He hurries to the bathroom, bare feet paddling against the hardwood floor in a rush to aid her. Tamora is hanging over the toilet rim, trying to catch her breath. Her face is shielded by a curtain of blonde fringe.

Felix's heart breaks in two at the sight of his Tammy hunched over the porcelain throne, and he's instantly at her side rubbing her back in what he hopes is soothing circles. He may not know much about pregnancy, but morning sickness is something pretty much everyone is aware of and Tamora is being hit hard.

Another wave of sickness slams Tamora and she nearly buries her face in the bowl, clutching the rim with a death grip. Felix feels utterly helpless as he turns his head (to preserve at least a little of Tammy's dignity, though she's probably not worrying about that at the moment) and waits for the wave to pass. He realizes Tamora could use a glass of water to wash away the taste afterwards. He hops up to fill the glass sitting on the sink.

He gently takes her hand, pressing the glass into it and for the first time since he entered the bathroom, Tamora glances up at him through a curtain of disheveled locks. Neither say a word as she takes a gulp, swishes it around her mouth then spits it in the toilet.

Felix kneels down beside her again, leaning his back against the side of the tub, as he watches Tamora set the glass down on the floor. She sits back on her bottom between his legs, and without delay Felix gathers her to him with both arms around her waist, wishing he could fix the horrible experience that most likely plagues her every day.

Tamora collapses her back to his chest, head rolling onto his shoulder as her whole body seems to go limp against him. Her breathing is ragged but calming now. They stay like this for a while, Felix hoping to be the comfort that she needs. He hates seeing Tammy in pain, whether physically or emotionally, and he can't fix either one when she is. But being a comfort at least is something he _can_ do.

Tamora breathes in deep, squeezing his arm that's holding her protectively around her still slim waist. "Thanks, Felix," she murmurs and Felix can't help but place a tender kiss to her temple.

* * *

Now he knows.

She's sick most mornings and even sometimes during the evening, but at least evenings aren't as brutal. Mornings are the worst. Her and the toilet bond far too closely as everything she ate the night before makes a reappearance.

And now Felix knows.

She's handled the overwhelming nausea for nearly two months without assistance. She'd run to the bathroom, do what needed to be done then trudge her way through the rest of the morning. It is strangely a routine she has grudgingly settled in to.

But now Felix is kneeling close to her side, rubbing the heel of his hand from one side of her back to the other in such a gentle, soothing motion. She wants to yell at him to go away, save her some dignity, but there's no time for that and after she finishes the disgusting wave of nausea, she doesn't really care anymore because he knows and Felix won't forget it either. He'll do all within his power to be there for her.

His arms are deceivingly strong for his size and they embrace her from behind as she gives in to the comfort she didn't realize she needed. He's there for her and she knows he'll do anything for her, even if she didn't want to believe it at first.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix's knee bounces nervously as they wait to be called back. Tamora's sitting calmly cross-legged beside him, but her arms are wrapped across her chest, the only indicating that she is having an internal struggle as well.

They're at the doctor's office and this is the first time they'll see their baby.

Neither had ever witnessed an ultrasound, or seen photos from one besides on tv. From what Tamora has heard, usually the baby looks like a blob or an alien and she wonders what the point of getting this thing done. But the doctor expressed it's a normal procedure to check the baby, and she wants to do the right thing for this child.

Tamora isn't a baby person. She's never held a baby; never been one of those people to oogle over a chubby drool machine. She's still not sure how she feels about her own, but she knows it's now her duty to be a mother and she will accept this duty no matter how she feels about it.

"Mrs. Calhoun," her name is called and both her and Felix's heads snap up to stare at the nurse waiting for them. The young brunette smiles at them as they approach. She shows them to the ultrasound room and instructs Tamora with what to do.

Tamora slides off her jeans and panties, covering her bottom half with what appears to be a giant napkin. Felix's gaze is elsewhere as she's changing, his cheeks visibly redder as he tries not to glance at her.

He's uncharacteristically quiet during all this. He's so nervous, Tamora can tell. There's a lot riding on his shoulders. She's informed him more than once that he has no obligation; that she can take care of this all. They're not married, only dated a couple months before the baby was conceived. She doesn't expect him to stay. But he wants to. More than anything, he's told her over and over again.

Tamora sits awkwardly on the examine table, the paper around her waist crinkling as she shifts. It feels as if an eternity goes by before the untrasound tech finally walks in. She informs Tamora to ly back, making sure she's comfortable. Exposing her still flat belly (Tamora wonders how anything is living in that small space), the tech squirts some gel-like substance on her belly and it's surprisingly warm. The tech begins sliding a device over Tamora's belly until she finally slows and a thumping noise starts to sound from the machine.

"There's your baby," the tech says and Tamora gazes up at the monitor hanging on the wall in front of her. Her breath catches. It's not a blob and it doesn't really look like an alien. It's the silhouette of a little tiny person– her and Felix's baby. She can see perfectly clear a nose and hands and feet and it really is a baby.

Tamora almost forgets her boyfriend beside her until he shifts to the edge of his seats, grasping her hand lying beside her on the table. She glances at Felix and blinks twice at his reaction. Tamora's never seen such pure wonder. He's completely riveted. He's watching the baby's every move, every little twitch, and Tamora can see the love already rising up inside him for this unborn being.

Felix raises her hand to his lips, placing a kiss to her knuckles. "That's our baby, Tammy," he whispers in reverance, as if speaking any louder would spoil the moment.

"Wanna know what it is?" the tech asks with a smile.

Tamora blinks in surprise. She's only 18 weeks along. "You can tell already?"

"Of course!" The tech swirls the device around, stopping toward Tamora's left side. "Would you like to know?"

Tamora turns to Felix who is looking at her. They both appear unsure. "I am if you are," he squeaks out, so Tamora gives her okay to the tech.

"See this," the tech points a mouse arrow to a spot that looks like a laid out thanksgiving turkey. "It's a girl!"

Felix titters a happy little laugh. He squeezes Tamora's hand. "Tammy, we're having a girl!"

A girl? What was she going to do with a girl? Tamora hadn't thought of what the child would be, but now that she knew, reality was suddenly crashing own on her shoulders. She breathed in deep, not wishing to spoil Felix's excitement with her uncertainty. "Yeah," she said with more gusto than she felt.

The tech printed a sheet of pictures of the ultrasound, and as she handed the pictures to Feli'x waiting hand, Tamora had a feeling he'd keep one in his wallet, already proud of the little person they won't meet for another 5 months.


	3. Chapter 3

It is a lazy morning. Neither Tamora or Felix have to go anywhere, so lounging in bed for the morning is a privilege. Felix insisted on staying with her ever since her days of bowing to the porcelain throne, and Tamora lets him. She had to invite him into her bed though (after a week of him sleeping on the couch), because even in their untraditional situation, Felix is still the gentleman he always has been.

Tamora's back is propped against the wall with two sturdy pillows behind her. She combs slim fingers through the sandy brown head pressed gently against her ever-growing tummy. She's become comfortable in their arrangement. They hadn't officially claimed to be boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but in a way, they hadn't had to.

A little thump bumps Felix's temple. A broad smile crosses his face as he raises his head. "Mornin', Little Bit," he tells the little person he can't wait to meet. "Don't be too rough on your mama today. Her ribs need a break."

Tamora snorts. "Sometimes I think she's already practicing maneuvers."

"Or practicing her carpentry skills," Felix counters, offering a lop-sided smile.

Tamora rolls her eyes. "Okay, _maybe_."

It didn't happen often, but moments like these flooded Felix's heart to overflowing. Images of Tamora – he dares to think of her as _his_ Tammy Jean – cuddling a little girl with blonde pigtails on her lap, a golden band snug on her ring finger, as she smiles at him over their daughter's head. They could build a life together; a happy, joyful existence that he had only dreamed about before meeting Tamora Calhoun.

In a faraway corner of his heart, it hurts to think about how their relationship came about and in a way, he's still ashamed of not having the willpower to stop Tamora's arms from snaking around his neck and kissing him senseless when he could tell she was in a vulnerable state. But what's done is done, and the only thing left to do is move forward.

_Keep moving forward_.

With a joyful laugh, Felix presses a loving kiss the Tamora's belly then pecks her on the cheek. His smile is infectious, because Tamora can't help but mirror it. For a moment, they gaze at one another until Tamora's cheeks shade a light pretty pink and she rubs his forearm unconsciously.

"What?" she asks.

Felix is about to burst; he can't contain the question he's wished to ask for months. "Will you marry me, Tammy?"

In an instant, Tamora's smile is replaced with surprise and all she can do is stare at him with wide-eyes. She swallows hard and replies convincingly, "You don't want to marry me."

Felix grasps her hand that lay froze on his arm. "But I do!" He kisses the back of her palm as only a gentleman would. "I love you, Tamora."

This is not the first time he's declared his love for her, but she has yet to return the sentiment.

"No," Tamora shakes her head, "You're caught up in the moment, that's all."

"If I was," Felix lays her hand gently beside her on the bed and hops off to retrieve something from his duffel bag, "Would I already have this?" He seats himself opposite of her on the bed, and presents a small black velvet box on his palm.

Tamora exhales a trembling breath as she reaches for the box. She pops the lid open using both hands. A golden ring with two round diamonds nestles together is shining back at her. The diamonds are small, but lovely. She wishes to pluck the ring from its holder, but she can't find the strength to move. "When did you buy this?"

"After the ultrasound when we found out our baby was a girl," Felix answers softly, averting his eyes to the bump between them.

Felix's expectant expression melted as Tamora slowly closed the ring box, clutching it in a tight fist. "You want to marry me because of the baby," she stated gravely.

"What?" Felix couldn't help the shock that rattled his voice. "No. No!" He grasped the hand Tamora held the ring box in with both of his. "I love our baby, but Tamora Jean Calhoun, I loved _you_ first. The first time we met in the hallway of these apartments, I fell head over heels for you! I wanted to be with you and hold you and learn everything about you, even the tough parts." He raised a hand, cupping her cheek with such tenderness it made Tamora's heart ache. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tamora feels the corners of her eyes prick with tears. She huffs, quickly swiping the droplets away before they could dampen her cheeks. _Damn pregnancy hormones making me into a driveling fool_, she blames inwardly. She knows she could survive on her own. It is programmed into her inner being to find a way to endure, and Tamora Calhoun was prepared to do whatever it would take to raise her child on her own.

But in truth, she didn't _want _to. A spark of delight – that she tried desperately to tamp down – always jolted her whenever she was around the handyman. That's why she turned to him the night she needed to forget her painful past. She trusted him from the beginning, and even through the doubt that shadowed her heart, deep inside her beating center, the trust never faltered. That's why he was there beside her right now holding her heart in his calloused yet gentle hands.

She tugs softly and Felix releases her hand that still clutches the ring box. She pops the lid again, staring uncertainly at the gleaming rocks. She could love this man, and if she would just ask herself, she already does.

"If we do this," Tamora begins, eyes fixed on the ring, "it needs to be soon and very small."

Felix is frozen, gazing at Tamora with no breath entering his body. The stunned moment finally passes and an ecstatic squeal escapes him. He bounces on the mattress then plants an excited kiss to her cheek. "You'll be my wife?" he asks with the biggest smile Tamora has ever seen cross his face.

Tamora laughs softly, letting her protective shield of iron down enough to enjoy this. "Yes." She presents the ring box to him, and Felix plucks the ring between his index finger and thumb from its hold. With reverence, as if this is the most sacred moment in time, slides the golden band on Tamora's waiting digit. He leans into her, pressing against the swelling belly as he rests a palm atop the bump, and pours every bit of love he has into kissing her.

Neither has ever imagined this is how a marriage proposal would go, but they don't need a fancy setup or romantic location. This is uniquely theirs and that's all they need.


End file.
